The Light Within
by tifafenrir09
Summary: After Tyson departs for college in England, the rest of the team find themselves flung into a battle for the future of the galaxy against a woman named Amalia. Will they foil her plan, and what's a Spirit Soul? TyOC RayOC HiroOC WARNING: character deaths


**This is based on an RP I did with my friend, Samstar1990. ****I do not own the characters apart from my OCs, Lily and Eliza. Amalia, Li, Sakura, Niall and Jonas are mine as well. I have Samstar1990's permission to use her OC, Sam, in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day. Lily Namtura was doing training with the younger sister of her boyfriend, Tyson Granger. She was called Samantha, but was known to everyone else as Sam.

"OK, stop, stop!" Sam called. The girls called back their Beyblades. "What's wrong? You look terrible and you're making silly mistakes!" she asked.

Lily sighed. "Sorry...There's a lot on my mind right now." she replied.

"Like?" Sam began.

Lily sat down. "I'm guessing you know that Tyson's going to college soon?" she asked.

Sam sat beside her. "Well of course. My opinion was asked for since it's in England." she replied, remembering her experiences in England as a child.

"Yeah..." Lily sniffed.

"You don't think Tyson has been affected by this? All I know is that when he gets there, he'll probably create a new lake." Sam sighed. Lily nodded and started to cry. "Look, it's not easy on any of us. Usually it's just me and him. Now I'm gonna be on my own..." Sam added.

"I know, but...you're gonna be living with Hiro until he comes back from England, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but think about how many times he actually is at home." Sam replied.

"Eliza's gonna be there. They moved in together, remember?" Lily realised.

"Yeah...so it's the third wheel syndrome." Sam smiled.

"Hey, why don't you live with me and Grandpa?" Lily suggested.

"Huh? No, no it's ok...Me being around might actually clue Hiro into the fact we're related and it's nice to spend time together." Sam laughed.

Lily laughed too, but suddenly she grunted in pain and held her head. "Ugh...A vision? Now?" she muttered. Due to being half-demon on her mother's side, she had the power to see the future, but when her visions would start, she would be in a great deal of pain.

"Lily?" Sam blinked. She watched as Lily sank to the floor in pain. "Oh, crap, again!" Sam exclaimed, running over to her friend.

* * *

In her vision, Lily saw her friends, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon, Max Tate and Hilary Tachibana be struck by a mysterious beam and were bathed in light as strange crystals appeared from their chests. She watched them speak, but she couldn't see what they were seeing. She saw her vision self scream as the four suddenly vanished into small glowing lights. The vision continued to a scene that involved Sam and Tyson's older brother Hiro and Kai's older sister Eliza attacking Tala Valkov and Brooklyn Masefield while wearing strange bracelets. She then saw Hiro and Eliza collapsing on the floor and vanishing...

* * *

Lily sat up and gasped for breath. "Lily?" Sam began, looking worried.

"Something's coming...Something big..." Lily announced.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know...The vision didn't show me what was causing it." Lily replied.

"What was your vision?" Sam asked.

"I saw...people getting killed..." Lily replied.

"Like who?" Sam blinked.

"I couldn't tell...The faces were obscured." Lily sighed. She couldn't bring herself to tell Sam that the people getting killed were their friends.

Sam tilted her head in confusion. "Well, that is troubling..." she commented.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"Be prepared for when it happens." Lily replied.

"You're being vague...Which for you is suspicious..." Sam added.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid..." Lily sighed. "Oh no! When does Tyson's plane leave?" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Not for another 5 hours. He leaves in 3 and a half." Sam replied.

Lily sighed with relief. "Hiro **is** gonna drop me off at the airport, right?" she added.

"Well, we are gonna see him off, so yeah, probably." Sam nodded.

"OK...When I do say goodbye, could you and Hiro leave me with him for a few minutes?" Lily asked.

"Sure, why not." Sam shrugged.

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but you owe me ice cream!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah..." Lily replied.

Sam smiled. "So, what are your plans while bro is gone?" she asked.

Lily rubbed her fingers through her hair. "I...I haven't actually thought about that." she admitted.

"Wanna hang out? Not got much planned either?" Sam suggested.

"Sure." Lily nodded.

"Hey, we could totally go to the temple! You know the one that just opened to the public that Daddy was working on? Supposed to be really cool and full of shiny things!" Sam squealed.

"Cool." Lily smiled.

"Daddy said I'd like it, but I don't wanna go alone." Sam added.

"OK, I'll go with you." Lily smiled. Sam jumped up and down in excitement. "Hey, it may have a gift shop." Lily added.

"Yay! And we can buy shiny things to take home!" Sam exclaimed. Lily nodded. "So, better head to Hiro's. We should be leaving to take Tyson after we pack the car...he packs more than I do." she sighed. Lily smiled in an attempt to disguise the fact that she was heartbroken about Tyson going to England. "I promise you can cry onto my bed later if you like...and maybe sleep over, but not in my bed. I may be his sister, but not in that way..." Sam continued.

"I know." Lily replied.

Sam tilted her head. "Hmm, unless of course you **are** that way...You sounded awfully disappointed then." she winked.

"It feels like Tyson isn't leaving, because you're acting like him today." Lily smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that...Well...I'll be going to England in a couple of months to visit him...also 'cause a lot of my stuff is still in England as well, also...I kinda did the whole depressed thing last night...ask Tyson...His packing took twice as long cos I was unpacking it..." Sam confessed.

Lily face palmed herself. "You two really **are** alike..." she sighed.

"What do you expect...?" Sam replied.

"Come on." Lily smiled.

"By the way...am I really that similar to Tyson? I don't like the idea that I am copying him and not my own person..." Sam asked.

"Well, you **both** have similar personalities in battle." Lily admitted.

"In battle? No, no...I think more in battle than he does. I know that for sure." Sam laughed.

"Well, you both have a habit of talking in your sleep." Lily added.

"OK, that is true..." Sam nodded sheepishly.

Lily played a tape about Sam muttering something about ponies and then played a clip of Tyson talking about puppies. "Heheheheh..." she chuckled evilly.

"That's kinda stalkerish..." Sam blinked as she sweatdropped.

"Not really. Kai and Ray both made tapes, Kai made on of Tys, and Ray made one of you. Tyson argued that he doesn't sleep talk." Lily shrugged.

"Wait...So why was I recorded?" Sam asked.

"Ray just wanted to prove to Tys that the habit was in the family. Eliza said that Hiro sometimes does it." Lily explained.

"I feel betrayed...Ray is in so much trouble." Sam announced.

"I know. Good thing I brought **this**!" Lily replied, holding up a water pistol. "Kitties hate water..." she grinned.

"My kitty...Well, one of my kitties." Sam nodded. Lily heard Hiro honk his car horn outside. "Off we go." Sam announced.


End file.
